Conventionally, a rotary electric machine controller that estimates the temperature of coils or electronic components constituting an inverter and prevents overheating by limiting a current command value is known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-92944 (Patent Document 1) discloses a rotary electric machine controller that estimates the temperature of switching elements and limits an output of the power converter.
There is a possibility that other parts such as a capacitor cannot be protected merely by estimating the temperature of the switching elements as in the configuration of Patent Document 1.
In addition, an amount of change in temperature may be over-estimated and the current may be excessively limited due to overheating of the capacitor.
As a result, there is a possibility that the performance of the motor which is the rotary electric machine cannot be exhibited.
In order to protect the capacitor of other parts, the capacitor must have an exclusive temperature estimating means, or the capacitor must have excessive heat characteristics so that the temperature does not rise above that of the switching element.